oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Masahiro Hishou
"We must be an inspiration for those living in fear. We must establish law and order. We must face down our enemies without fear. We must be Marines." Masahiro, the famous Fleet Admiral and commander of the Marines, has been a fixture in the Marines for nearly fifty years. He has participated in many conflicts, having been said to have Yonkou level strength and power, he is easily one of the strongest men in the world. His motto is "Soaring Justice". Appearance Masahiro is a large, elderly man who shows his age through the numerous wrinkles and scarring across his body. He has a noticeably large and well-built body, having rippled muscles throughout his body. These muscles, along with his numerous scars from battle, are a source of pride for Masahiro, as they're the result of his intense training and numerous battles across the decades. In addition to his well honed body, Masahiro is known for his trademark white hair and beard. In his Garuda form, Masahiro takes on the appearance of a large eagle whose body consists of bright orange flames. In this form, he becomes much larger as he undergoes the transformation, nearly reaching the size of Marineford as he expands. In his hybrid Garuda form, he maintains his human size while his arms transform into large wings made of flame. Personality Masahiro has a very stern and unyielding personality, intensely hating those who break the law and order of the world - namely pirates. He views the Marines as a "Men of Justice", expecting them to uphold this justice even in the face of adversity. He is fierce and relentless in battle, pursuing those who incite his wrath to the ends of the earth. In battle, he is known for being a shrewd and cunning warrior, in addition to being a skilled strategist in war. Masahiro is known for being a fierce guardian and protector of the weak, viewing the innocent citizens of the world as the Marines responsibility to protect; In fact, he will do whatever necessary in order to protect the innocent of the world, even going so far as to enstate his former enemies as Shichibukai. History (Don't be too brief, but not too long either. This is just a backdrop for your character.) Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit 'Tori Tori no mi, Model: Garuda '- Masahiro has eaten the Tori Tori no mi, Model: Garuda devil fruit; This fruit allows Masahiro to transform into the mythical beast known as the Garuda, in addition to human-Garuda hybrid forms. *Garuda Transformation - This allows the user to become the mythical beast called the Garuda, a gargantuan eagle made up of flames. In addition to this form, the user is able to take on hybrid forms that include a fully human body with large flame wings, as well as a larger form with Garuda wings instead of arms. These forms grant the user the ability to use the Garuda's sacred flames, in addition to creating strong gusts of wind. **Firestorm - By manipulating the flame wings of the Garuda, Masahiro is able to summon large maelstroms of flame that completely engulf a wide area of terrain. The flames created by this are easily capable of melting steel, reaching temperatures of over 3000 degrees celsius; While the strong gusts of wind created by the wings are easily capable of shreeding various metals and sediment, in addition to leveling entire structures. **Purgatory - Masahiro concentrates the power of his flames into a singularity, unleashing the condensed power upon a focused target resulting in a blast of intense flames that are capable of consuming entire islands. **Featherdance- Masahiro soars up into the air, flapping his wings and sending countless feathers of flame raining down upon an opponent. These feathers are immensely hot, in addition to be posessing piercing properties **Soaring Justice- Masahiro's ultimate technique, in which he soars up high into the air, shielding the earth below from the sun, before concentrating and raising the potency of his flames to their maximum level, unleashing them upon the eath below and vaporizing eveything in its path. Weapon '''Vajra & Chandrahasa: '''Twin blades wielded by Masahiro in battle, he utilizes them in a dual wielding fashion. He is very proficient in his swordplay, being capable of unleashing powerful wind slashes and other sword techniques with a mere swipe of his blades. *These weapons are fairly powerful, being among the top bladed weapons in the world, they were handcrafted by the famous swordsmith Shinsoku. Haki As the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Masahiro is very powerful; Being capable of utilizing all three forms of Haki proficiently. * Busōshoku Haki- Masahiro is very proficent in the use of Busōshoku Haki, being capable of effortlessly defending himself with it, or even harming Logia devil fruit users. He usually utilizes this form of Haki in conjunction with his swordplay. * Kenbunshoku Haki- Masahiro has been shown to be very capable in the utilization of this Haki, having been shown using it to sense the events happening across Marineford, in addition to using it to posess foresight. * Haoshoku Haki- While rarely using this form of Haki, Masahiro has proven himself a skilled user of this Haki, using it mainly as a means of eliminating weaker enemies without lethal force. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Marine Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Admiral Category:DF User